WaKe Up
by SaiYuri
Summary: My first sonic story on ff.net. --Sonic seems to be tired of not sleeping. Rendering him restless.But every time he attempts to close his eyes,he wakes up in a cold sweat. Are these horrifying nightmares dreams? Or visions? How can Sonic prove he isn't go
1. I'm so tired

"Sonic...Sonic...SONIC!" Cried a small orange fox. His two tails swayed back and forth impatiently. Finally, after a minute or so, when the blue hedgehog failed to wake up, a large booming sound was heard. This caused Sonic to slam his head right through the roof. Miles "Tails" Prower began to pick up the dozens of textbooks that he had purposely dropped. "Okay Sonic, now that I have your att- Sonic? Where are you?"

A hand grabbed the top of the large armchair, followed by a blue head. His emerald greens were wide with surprise, and he was panting quickly. "Oh, there you are!" cried Tails. Sonic the Hedgehog gave him the dirtiest look. If looks could kill, Tails would have long perished. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!?!?!" cried the angry hedgehog. "You wouldn't wake up when I called you... so I did the next best thing."Said the two-tailed fox with a sly smile. "You screamed like a little girl." he added with a huge grin. Sonic muttered a small cure under his breath. "Tch. You wish..." he groaned.

"So why did you wake me up for?" "I need you to do me a huge favor." Tails expression suddenly changed. "Yeah? What?" asked Sonic. Now even more awake than before. He couldn't help but lower his eyelids a little. He hadn't slept is so long. "I need you to hop on that treadmill, and run at medium speed." said Tails searching for his notepad.

Sonic, still a little irritated, gradually hopped on the treadmill, and did as he was told.

"Okay. Now take it up a notch." Tails silently spoke. A hint of determination entered his voice when he saw the numbers on his computer screen grow larger. Two-thousand, three-thousand...four-thousand... "Sonic slow down!" The blue hedgehog didn't even seem to be trying hard to run at top speed. With a tired sigh, his feet moved more slowly.

He began to nod off. Then bringing his head back up again, he realized that Tails was freaking out. Suddenly there was a small explosion as the computer screen burst into little pieces. Sonic immediately stopped. His shoes making a screech against the rubber material f the treadmill. "Sonic!!! I said medium speed!" Tails whined. "Hey quit your belly achin', I was at medium speed!" Sonic shouted back. With a twitch in his eye, Tails turned and furiously kicked at the computer monitor, mumbling something about his fifth computer.

Sonic, in the meantime, decided it was best to go outside for a while. He spotted some shade underneath a small palm tree. With his eyes still half closed, and a tired smile upon his face, he made his way to the tree. He flopped down on the soft earth and stared at the blue sky. The long leaves seemed like hands, protecting him from the harsh light of the beautiful summer afternoon. He mouthed a silent, thank you God... and slowly began to nod off again. After about thirty seconds of peace he heard a female voice call out to him. "Sonic you silly. What are you doing down there?" The voice giggled.

Sonic opened his eyes and stiffly turned to what he hoped, wasn't truly there. But today just wasn't a good day. He met a pair of spring green eyes, staring straight at him. Amy Rose was right there. Crouched on her heels. He quickly turned back around. "I was sleeping Amy." He irritably spoke. "Oh...Why?" she asked out of sheer innocence, and curiosity. He shot up and gave her an irritated look. She remained in the same position, except her eyes now met his. "Because I haven't gotten any sleep Amy." He spoke through clenched teeth.

Amy sighed as he lay back down. It was a couple months after the ARK incident, and Sonic did indeed look tired. Due to that, he often grew aggravated. "Okay then. Umm...is Tails in?" "Yeah but I wouldn't go there if I were you." He didn't even bother to turn to her. He kept his Back facing her.. "Just came to see how you were doing" she smiled. "Well I'm fine. Still alive. So you can go now." Amy huffed. He could be such a brat sometimes.


	2. Shattered Mirrors

Sonic soon drifted into a sleep that he was in need of.

* * *

_Sonic found himself in a room full of mirrors. "Oh this is fucking great..." he muttered. He tried to find his way through the mirrors, feeling as if it were some kind of twisted fun-house._

_He heard a laughing sound behind him. He quickly turned around. It stopped. He turned back to his first position, and right there in front of him was his reflection. But the mirror image was that of his super form. He checked himself. No...he was still blue. The same cobalt blue. He looked ahead at the mirror again._

_The reflection still made him see himself in his super form. He moved his hand up and down. The reflection followed. He moved his head from side to side. It still followed. Strange... he thought. Of what seemed as if out of nowhere the mirror image began to laugh maniacally. Sonic took a step back. "What the hell?!" he cried out, to no one in particular. "You think you got off easy didn't you?" The mirror image cried out. Sonic's eyes grew even wider. "W-what?" "I can smell your fear... you freakin' coward." It sneered. "You know very well what you did!" It grinned madly. _

_"STOP IT!" the cobalt hedgehog cried. "You just want me to stop 'cause you know its true" It spoke. "SHUT...**UP!"** Sonic cried. With a loud yell he smashed both fists into the mirror. Its shards flying everywhere. He heavily panted. Was it gone? _

_Suddenly it appeared on all the mirrors surrounding him. "You let him go you murderer! We did a good job...didn't we?" It laughed. A demonic hint masking the voice. _

_"Leave me alone!" Sonic cried as he ran for dear life. He looked back to see as if he had left the demonic reflection of himself behind. When he turned, he saw a reflection of Shadow in the mirror ahead. He tried to brake, but he was a moment too late. He crashed right into the mirror, causing him to fall on the mirrored floor. Demonic laughter echoing through his head...

* * *

_

Sonic woke with a start, gasping for what seemed like, air. He stared straight up, then shielding his eyes. The sun was still out. He looked to his side. Amy was seen walking away. He was amazed that he had been asleep for such a short time. To him, it felt like forever. Your head can do that kind of thing to you. It can play games with you if you don't control it. But he wasn't going crazy.... Was he? It was only a bad dream that's all. Hell it wasn't even that long. He scoffed and stood up, shaking the dirt from his cobalt quills.

He made his way towards the workshop, his hands behind his head. Then he stopped dead in his tracks. He wasn't conked out that long, so Tails would still be really pissed off. So he turned and groaned as he stared at Amy, whom was walking further, and further away. She was the next best thing to Tails...so he followed her. He put his hands behind his head and had the same bored look on his face as he trotted to her.

"Amy...hold on." He called out to her. She stopped and turned around. "Have a nice nap?" she smiled cheerfully. He winced. That smile always sort of got to him. "Not really." He spoke in a bored tone. They were now walking side by side. Sonic, in the same bored pose as before. Amy had to refrain herself from glomping Sonic, so she had her hands folded behind her back. She kept on staring at him the whole way back into the city. He noticed and turned his head to her, his eyes now fully open. "What?" he asked her. She smiled her big cheery smile. "Oh, nothing...this is nice. Us walking...You know." He gave her an irritated look. "Don't get so used to it." He broadly spoke.

She also, gave him the same look he gave her. "Well you know how to randomly take the fun out of things." She mumbled as she continued to stare at him. He chose to ignore the remark as they both kept on walking.

* * *

**YaY!! Ma segundo chapter is Fini!**

**Review or I shall eet joo...With a spork....MWAHAHAHAHAHA**-coffcoff**::HA!**


	3. In Need of Air

_Sonic found himself in a dark room. "Puh... no mirrors..." He groaned to himself. He looked up. Was the room getting smaller?! "Oh crap!" He cried out loud. As if by instinct, he immediately put his arms on the constricting walls. They were closing in...ever so slowly... he gasped for air. "Oh God...I'm gonna die..." the thought running through his head. _

_His arms were so strained they began to shake vigorously. With a loud grunt, he was knocked down by the pressure of the enclosing walls. Due to the tremendous amount of time they were held back, the walls caved in faster. He felt himself beginning to hyperventilate; he HATED closed spaces. If he screamed, he would loose a large amount of air from his lungs. If he panicked he would loose more air. Just WHAT the hell was going on? Sonic tried his best to shorten his gasps to slow breaths, but he just couldn't help himself. He had to breathe... but he couldn't any longer...With a last gasp, he found himself in a small black box. So he screamed.

* * *

_

Sonic was struggling against the sheets, screaming at the top of his lungs. Trapped in a tangled mess, he fell off his small bed. He finally managed to poke his head out from the white sheet, though he was gasping for air. He quickly glanced at his clock-radio. The red-lit numbers pointed out the time. Four-thirty a.m.

His gasping turned into a slow, steady breath as he stared at nothing in particular. You could say he "Zoned Out". He often did so these past few months. Interrupting his open-eye sleep, he got up off the floor, leaving the tossed about sheets in their place. Having his socks on already, he slipped on his shoes, and walked out the door in need of air. The feel of cold air on his face certainly did wake him up. He could see the sky fading from a midnight blue, to the dusk morning colors of pink, lavender, and a faded tangerine hue.

He shivered and rubbed his arms, wishing he had brought something to cover his cold neck and shoulders. He walked along the almost empty side walked streets, looking at the street signs for a certain avenue. It was like this every time he had attempted sleep, so he made a routine. He would look for Station Square Avenue, stop, and then run from then on until the sun rose.

He sighed as he came to his checkpoint. He kicked the cemented ground, letting loose gravel be tossed about the sidewalk. He crouched down, and put his halfway closed fists on the ground. He winced. The cement had still been cold. He stood perfectly still in his running position. His face, mocked by sheer concentration. His leaf- green eyes frozen still, looking straight ahead. He wondered what the day would hold for him today.

Would he save a life today? Would Amy constantly follow him everywhere? Or would he ponder over his past hellish dreams? Or the hellish memory etched in his mind? He clenched his jaw tightly, removing every last thought from his mind. Sonic the Hedgehog could no longer be found in the same spot he positioned himself in, just moments ago. He was too busy rushing by the ends of the city .

* * *

**Well okay. I'm officially tired... 12:47a.m. ...school tomorrow. Beh... Next chapter will hopefully be longer than the others. I promise I'll try harder.**

****

Dalzeil: Thank you very much for my very first reviews, for wonderful reviews, and for the pointers


	4. I run

_ I run... I hide... Yes. I run because I want to escape. I hide because I'm scared. Frightened. Alone. Nervous. So if I don't run will that make me brave? If...If I don't hide... will I die? Why did you have to prove your bravery, right there in front of me?_

_Did people have to see you as some kind of a martyr? Did they? Did you have to belittle me so? _

__

__

_I was of higher authority than you were. The, "talk of the town". But no. I'm the one who survived it all. I'm the strongest. Then...why do I feel so weak? Why do I feel so belittled? Why must you keep entering and re-entering my head? _

__

_....I know I did wrong. I know I should have reached my hand farther. I...I would have been able to catch you. I don't know what you were thinking. Did you want to die? Did you think of me as a murderer? ...Why? Leave me alone... just...get out ... of my head. _

* * *

Emerald eyes shot open with an immediate gasp following. Bad mistake. The harsh light of the rising sun burned his eyes. Sonic quickly put his hand to his eyes. He couldn't open them without tearing due to the harsh light, so he just kept them closed. He muttered a curse word under his breath as he slowly tried to open his eyes again. They were barely even adjusted to the light. But he had kept them open anyway. He wasn't going to get very far in seeing if he had just kept them closed.

He had picked up his hand and realized that golden sand was coming out of the small hole at the bottom of his gloved fist. He sighed. His eyes were fully open now.

He sat back using his arms for support _"Another stupid dream". _But it wasn't a dream. It was more of a debate between him, and himself. The only thing he could remember was running to Emerald Coast. He never remembered himself being sprawled lifelessly on the sand. Damn....this was truly eating at him.

With one last long deep breath he stood up, and stretched out. As he reached out to the heavens, if he didn't look so tired, his position would have spoken for him. "Please dear Lord...just take me." His body cast wavy shadows across the soft sand dunes.

His arms loosely hung at his sides, and his same usual tired face was pasted on again. What time was it now? Like 7:30? He sighed. He looked at the blue water. The sun causing the water to sparkle, like little diamonds forever trapped in its liquefied cage. He couldn't help but stare, even though it hurt his eyes, it was so calm, peaceful. Relaxing in a sort of way.

He felt as if for the first time, in his fast-paced life, that he had actually slowed down to see what was before him. He hadn't been to the beach for the longest time. It was one of his favorite places. He would of course, always be irked out by the water, but today, was just so different somehow. He didn't feel as if the waves were going to come alive and eat him, like he had always ridiculously thought.

He took the time to hear the sound of the waves, echoing through the walls of his mind. He heard the sea foam dissolving with its usual fizzing sound. His heavy breaths turned to soft breaths as he shut his eyes. Nothing could interrupt him now. He was too deep in concentration. "Soooooonic!" Well...there was that... He opened his eyes irritably.

Oh God no. PLEASE no. He turned his head quickly and saw Amy Rose in tropical print beach dress. The red and pink Hawaiian flowers matched with her carnation pink fur perfectly.

She had a white towel draped across her neck and a yellow beach ball underneath her arm. Her burlap beach bag hung loosely on her shoulder. One strap secured on her shoulder blade, the other sliding off down to her forearm. Her red sandals made their way silently across the soft sand to meet up with his red sneakers.

He kept a puzzled look on his face. Why so many things? She smiled, handing him the ball while she put the bag's strap back in its place.

She grinned. "Mind helping me out here?" she cheerfully spoke in a half giggle. "Uhh...no...not really...sorry." He replied as he helped her with her beach things. "Thanks Sonic. Umm...what are you doing at the beach?" She asked, a quizzical expression replacing her toothy grin. "I dunno, just hangin' around I guess." "At the beach? With all the water?" "Tch. I've been in the water before." "Yeah...but you sank like a rock." You could definitely tell that she was trying to stop herself from bursting in a fit of laughter. He gave her a bored, annoyed look and simply ignored the fact that she was telling the truth. He was a hell of a runner, but didn't amount to anything when it came to the water. He must've been the largest hydrophobic on the face of the planet.

"Just stop foolin' around an' tell me where you want your stuff." "Right there. Underneath that palm tree." She said as she pointed in the direction of the tree. He sighed heavily, and quickly placed her things underneath the shade. "Hey Amy, why so many things?" "Cream's with me. A hermit crab caught her attention, and well you know how curious that little girl can get." Amy pointed out. He simply looked at her, and nodded in agreement. "Miss Amy! Look! I caught it!" cried a sweet voice not too far behind the pink hedgehog. The small rabbit was racing towards the two, with her hands slightly clamped together. Her sky blue chao, Cheese, following close behind.

Cream came to an abrupt stop when she held up her hands, and spread open her small palms to reveal a small hermit crab. It had a swirled shell on its back, and a large claw that had a blue color with hints of an orange hue. It must've been no bigger than a regular-sized gumball.

"Hey Cream! That's a really pretty one! But you're going to have to let it go okay?" Amy reminded her as she kneeled down to the small child's height. "Of course Miss Amy! I wouldn't want it to miss its home!" She smiled brightly. Sonic couldn't help but give a tired smile. Cream's smile never seemed to fade away. He was so envious of this little girl's innocence. "Hey kiddo." He softly spoke to the little rabbit. "Oh, good morning Mr. Sonic!" she cried. Giving him yet another innocent smile.

He patted her on the head. "You can just call me Sonic, okay?" Okay Mr. – oop!" she cried as she caught herself. She couldn't help but giggle. He smiled. "I'm going to go put Crabby back 'kay?" "Okay Cream. But don't go too far out in the water okay?" "Okay Miss Amy. I promise that I won't" She gave one last smile as she put the crab down by the wet sand. Sonic watched the crab scuttle its way back into the ocean. With its source of protection on its back, it was now returning home. And for once, Sonic felt jealous for one of the world's smallest creatures. And he felt as if he couldn't control it. It was escaping from a little girl's hands; it was escaping from people it didn't recognize. And it was going where it was wanted most.

Finding it harder and harder to breathe each time Sonic stepped back into the city, He had to start getting used to it. Like the bustling streets, and the crowded sidewalks, and the newspaper stands on every corner. Most of the time, he didn't mind the smell of car exhaust in the air. But today, he kept on crinkling his sensitive nose to the foul scent.

Maybe he would pay a visit to Tail's workshop. It was nice there, in the Mystic Ruins. They had stopped excavating a while ago, so it was really quiet there. Nothing but the sound of water falling, and the wind, rustling against the lush, green trees, and not to mention the sound of birds chirping. Tails found a great spot to build his home. He would definitely pay a visit to him today. He was quite bored.

Suddenly his trail of thought was interrupted. Where was he? It was too large of a crowd. He felt suffocated. Random people he didn't even know started to give him smiles. Unknown smiles to him made him feel odd. Some tipped their hats, some just stared and smiled. Now you know why he hated crowds. Suddenly, he realized that he was in the outskirts of town. He felt a wave of relief inside of him. He'd been here before, why had he looked so lost? Then, the sudden image of the small hermit crab came to his mind.

* * *

**Teh boredness...Teh long chapters...teh 5:30 in the morning tiredness...teh..ZZZZZZZZ:snore: enjoi......**


	5. Falling?

"Tails? You home?" Sonic called out to the workshop's door. No answer. He knocked once more. "HEY TAILS!" "I'm out in the back!" cried a voice that seemed to have belonged to that of a child. Sonic made his way toward the back of the workshop. He leaned against the wall. The pinching of the deteriorating bricks didn't seem to bother him. He looked so tired. He _felt_ tired. He came to the corner of the tiny self-built house, and slid off the wall, knowing that from here, he had nothing to support the weight of his tired body.

He saw nothing but a white sheet, draped over a large object. "Tails?" "Over here Sonic." "Where?" he asked. "Over here. Under the sheet." Sonic bent down and lifted the bottom of the large blanket, and took a peek inside. "What are ya doin'?" "Put the blanket down! I'm not finished yet!" cried the little orange fox. "Okay, okay! Sheesh!"complained the cobalt blue hedgehog.

"So...what did you come here for?" wondered Tails, as he wiped of the sticky dark oil from his hands and face. "Just came to see what's goin' on." replied Sonic with a sigh.

"Bored are you?"said Tails with a smug grin. "Yeah I guess so. Nothin's been goin' on lately." "Huh...well Sonic there's nothing I can really do to help you. I wanted to get this thing repaired by today." Tails replied tossing the dirty rag aside on the grass. "What do you mean, _repaired_?" asked Sonic. "Umm... see well...The uh....the Tornado kinda got a little scuffed...." Tails fumbled with his words as he pressed his two fingers together. Fiddling with them as if they were to get him out of his embarrassment.

"Ohhh, I get it now."Sonic widely grinned. "That's why you wouldn't let me see what you were doing." Tails looked at his best friend and smiled. "Yeah. I thought you might've gotten mad." "Why? It's not even my plane." "I don't know why...I'm just kinda jumpy you know?" "Yeah Tails I know." Sonic smiled as he patted the young fox on his head. "Let's see if we can fix it." And with that lingering in the air, Sonic left toward the massive sheet. Tails just smiled. Maybe his friend was getting better.

* * *

Angel Island. 

Do you know why they call it Angel Island?

Because it is to be forever stuck in the sky.

Some say what keeps it going and going are tiny wind sprites that conjure up the element of wind to keep it up. That tale is popular among the children. For those very few who have had the blessing to catch just a tiny glimpse of the massive floating island, actually believe that there is an angel entrapped in the faint green light that emits from the gargantuan chunk of land.

But what it really is is energy. Energy is what makes it touch the clouds. Reach the sun. Welcome the sky. Energy that comes from an emerald so huge, it had its own altar. If anything was to happen to it, the island would surely fall. Its strong green light is protected by one who is chosen to do so. This one person must live alone.

Chosen forever to be a guardian to the blessed gem. Until the very last day of his life. Now this guardian had all the time in the world to live. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. That was for sure. He was one of the youngest among deceased others to protect the emerald. At an early age he mastered excellent fighting techniques, and had a strong will. However, this guardian is shy. Not to mention quite gullible.

Knuckles sighed. Just another boring day. With nothing to do but nap at the same boring altar. But for some reason, he didn't seem to care. He sighed once more. He rose up from his napping state and stretched his arms as far as they could go. He decided to look over to where they were floating over. Probably just more water. The ocean was getting to be quite tiring for him. As he made his way to the edge of the isle, he groaned as he realized he was growing lazy. Another night of running should help. He looked down and saw, yeah you guessed it.

Water. Tons of blue and...and...green? Wait...Lights were strewn all over the island up ahead. It looked like a city he was quite familiar with. Had it been that long already?! He stared. Behind the city, you would clearly see the mountain tops and tall ruins from an ancient time. He rose. Oh well. He didn't feel much like landing anyway.

As he began to walk away, he stopped dead in his tracks. His amethyst-colored eyes quickly grew wide. A sudden gust of wind blew, jostling the carmine fur on his thin body. His dred-locks swayed in the wind. He didn't like this feeling. He quickly turned toward the emerald. Its bright green glow seemed to flicker slightly. That's when he realized...The emerald was slowly growing dim.

* * *

"Sonic can you pass the wrench?" Asked Tails from beneath the sheet. "Yeah. Here." Sonic carefully handed the young fox the large metal wrench. He was surprised that a kid at that age could even hold such a heavy thing. As if out of nowhere, a rumbling sound was heard. Then the feel of the rumbling reached Sonic's feet. "Sonic, stop bouncing." Grunted Tails, trying to get a bolt tightened. "I'm not bouncing." Sonic replied. Tails emitted from the sheet. "Then what is i- Oh my God..." Tails eyes widened to such a height, it made Sonic turn.

Sonic spotted a spec in the sky that seemed to be growing bigger and bigger. Then he realized that it was headed straight for the ocean. Right next to the workshop. His eyes grew as wide as saucers.

It was the floating island.

Right when Sonic realized that he couldn't help but stare as it hit the water, causing the earth to rumble and shake. Then... out of nowhere, a huge wave formed over their heads.

"Oh shi-"

Sploosh.

* * *

**Well...yes...I hope you all enjoyed that. ...I Liiiiiiiive!!!**

**Yes all....I am alive. Sorry I haven't posted in a while.**

**Well here it is.**

**The review button tells me that it wants you to click on it.... ..**


	6. Why would this happen?

Sonic quickly opened his eyes, and saw the ground beneath his feet. He was floating….so was he dead?

His arms felt numb, because they felt like they were being lifted high above his head.

Sonic quickly looked up to find none other that Tails, struggling to keep his older friend from falling down.

"Sonic, we have to find Knuckles!" cried Tails as the ocean still sent waves over the land. The ocean spray was getting to Tails' eyes, and he didn't like the salty feeling.

Sonic searched the ground below. I mean….it couldn't be that hard.

He soon found a drenched Knuckles below. He was standing on Tails' rooftop, waving frantically, hoping that they would notice him.

"So….Knuckles….What the hell happened?" asked Sonic.

Knuckles glared at Sonic as he was squeezing the salt water from his dreads.

They were drying themselves in another part of the ruins. A higher spot, due to the drenched ground below them.

Tails was spread out on the high rock basking in the sun out of sheer weariness. "It dimmed and before I knew it, The Island was falling." Knuckles retorted.

"Just like that?!" Sonic cried out. "Yeah…just like that…its strange…this has never happened before… only when it was shattered, but everything on the Emerald is still in tact." Sonic looked quite bewildered.

"That's it?" He asked once more. "Yeah Sonic. That's all that happened." Knuckles responded. "You sure?" "Yes." "I mean reaaallllly sur-" "YES ALREADY! That's all that happened!"

"…That is pretty weird then…" Sonic puta finger to his chin.

As Sonic pondered, Knuckles sat down and looked at the muddy ground. Everything was drying up now… God, the emerald caused so much trouble…

Tails sat up looking quite groggy. "You know, the silence is nice…but what are we going to do about my house?" The smaller fox called out. He looked disgruntled, upset. His arms still felt sore and he was squinting due to the salt that had remained in his eyes.

Sonic sighed. "Well, we best get down there…I hope nothin's beat up too bad…" He groaned. He leapt off the roof and made his way toward the front door.

...Seaweed painted the muddy ground.

He turned the knob, and a small portion of water left the inside of the workshop.

He took a look inside, and winced. "Crap…" Sonic looked at Tails, his hand still on the knob. Sonic's heart sank into his stomach once he saw the small fox's expression.

"Buddy...I'm sorry...It can be fixed right?" Sonic said, trying to brighten up Tails' expression. The small fox slowly nodded.

Knuckles rubbed his head, and looked down. "Guh...I'm really sorry about this...I have no idea what went on...it was as if the energy from the Master Emerald was all absorbed or something.."

Sonic moved his emerald eyes toward Knuckles, then toward the island.

He saw the emerald, sitting in its stone hold. And ugly gray color. Not even the sun made it gleam. "It doesn't look like it's going to brighten any time soon…" Sonic spoke softly...as if he was telling himself.

After a while of cleaning the workshop, Sonic finally set his cleaning rag aside, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his free hand. "Whew...well… at least it looks half decent now…" Though...he couldn't say the same for how it looked outside.

* * *

**A/N: Wow...I've been gone a while..Sorry guys -;; I promise I'll try to update more often..and for my viewers from before..thank you for all of your reviews..I give teh cookies to you all. **


End file.
